


Violets Are Blue

by AnnCherie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/pseuds/AnnCherie
Summary: Simon finds out exactly how many flowers it takes to get a date with a cute blonde flower shop owner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Izzie <3 who made the gifset that inspired this [here](http://downwrlder.tumblr.com/post/150872796264/shadowhuntersau-jace-owns-a-flower-shop-and)

Simon Lewis is only slightly ashamed that the Walgreens by his house now knows his name, and is slightly more ashamed that he has bought the entire aisle of allergy medicine in the span of one week. It’s worth it, of course. Even dealing with Maureen yelling at him for constantly being drowsy in practice isn’t quite that bad. This is all Clary’s fault anyway.

 

It was Clary who decided that she, Simon, and Maureen should move out together now that her mother and Luke were finally dating and it was Clary who decided to get a job at the flower shop by their apartment. The shop belonged to a boy so handsome that Simon was convinced Mr. Charming was only in New York for modeling or acting. Some future devastatingly out of Simon’s league, at least, but Clary said Mr. Charming was fine owning his small business. (Simon refused to use Jace’s name and get more attached.)

 

If the amount of money he’d spent this past week was any indication, Mr. Shop Owner would be set for life. Simon couldn’t help it. He’d already been there three times and each time he’d made Mr. Charming add more and more flowers to each arrangement just to keep having an excuse to talk to him. The second arrangement had fifty nine flowers in total. Fifty nine. Mr. Charming had looked a little sympathetic as he rang up the hefty price for that one. It was worth it though, because this last time something good had finally happened.

 

Simon had gone inside the shop trying not to be completely awkward. He had seen the way Jace’s-- Mr. Charming’s-- eyebrows had raised at the sight of Simon again, but before Simon could mutter an excuse of looking for Clary the expression had turned into a grin. “Third time this week? Must be a special girl.”

 

“No girl,” Simon said so quickly he embarrassed himself. Fumbling, he followed up, “I just really like flowers.”

 

Jace’s eyes had narrowed curiously at him, and Simon hastily pointed at a bouquet of pink roses and said, “I’ll take those, please.”

 

Nodding, Jace began handling the flowers and Simon pretended to survey the store as he took secret glances at the way Mr. Charming’s button v-neck shirt fit. 

 

“So how come you’re never here when Clary is here? Isn’t she your roommate?”

 

Simon froze while staring at some lilies. “We have like opposite schedules, and uh, she gets really weird about friends being at her work. Like really weird. I think she’s just scared because she doesn’t know much about flowers still?”

 

That sounded believable, right?

 

“She’s not weird about it when Izzy’s here,” Jace had said in return, the corners of his mouth starting to curl. Great. Of course Clary’s girlfriend (Jace’s sister) would visit her at work... that was such a lame excuse.

 

“Can you add some of these?” Simon responded, his voice a little higher pitched as he gestured to some carnations.

 

Mr. Charming had stared at him for a few seconds before moving over to the carnations and selecting a few. He paused after he had picked them out of the container though, asking, “Any others? I won’t charge you this time.”

 

“I have no problem paying,” he had quickly chimed in, but now Cute Flower Shop Guy was smirking.

 

The smirk was maddeningly sexy. The smirk also seemed dangerous.

 

“You can’t possibly like flowers that much,” Jace said, perfect teeth still showing. How the guy was single was beyond comprehension. Simon knew he wasn’t Mr. Charming’s only fan. The flower shop was usually packed except mid morning when most people were at work or school. That’s why the guy had needed to hire on Clary in the first place. “ _I_ don’t even like flowers that much.”

 

“Oh, I do,” Simon said, what he hoped was enthusiastically, thinking about how he’d need yet another dose of Allegra when he got home.

 

Jace had given an amused laugh and looked at him for a moment. Then he confidently said, “How about you forget the flowers and just give me your number?”

 

Maybe he had finally overdosed on allergy medicine, because it had felt like all at once his throat shut tight, his heart pounded, and dizziness struck him. This was some weird medication dream, right? “What?”

 

“You should give me your number,” he repeated.

 

“Oh,” Simon said lamely, before starting to grin. “Yeah, sure.”

 

 

 

Which led to this afternoon, rushing to meet Clary at one of the local coffee trucks only to find both Izzy and Alec there as well. He knows he’ll hate himself for it later, but he ignores the publicity and excitedly spills, “Guys, this is not a drill. Cute Flower Shop Guy asked for my number.”

 

“Finally,” Izzy huffs, but she’s suddenly grinning at both Simon and the way Clary gives a happy squeal.

 

Alec looks like someone spat in his coffee. “You do know that’s our brother you’re gushing about, right?”

 

“Don’t listen to him!” Izzy interjects, giving a scolding look to Alec as she turns back to Simon. “Tell us everything.”

 

“Yeah, what’d he say?” Clary asks with just as much enthusiasm.

 

“Hold on,” Alec interrupts coarsely, grabbing his coffee and standing up. “Let me go somewhere that isn’t here first. Love you Izzy, but I will see you later. Clary. Simon.”

 

Izzy gives a long and heavy sigh, but the second Alec is out of earshot she bounces around and continues. “Okay now spill for real.”

 

“Well I went to buy more flowers--,” Simon began, and Clary bursts out laughing.

 

“Simon our apartment is flooded with them!”

 

“I know, I know, I’m pathetic,” Simon groans. “Do you want to hear the rest?”

 

Before Clary can continue teasing him, Izzy interrupts and says, “Yes, she does.”

 

“So anyway, I start picking out flowers and he asks why I’m never there when you are, Clary, and I start freaking out and then he starts smirking at me while I try and hide how much I’m freaking out and then he just told me to forget about the flowers and give him my number, so he totally knows I bought like a hundred dollars worth of flowers because I was too chicken to ask him out first.”

 

He has to take a long breath after the rant, and Clary and Izzy are laughing while he does it.

 

“Knowing my brother, he must really like you if he didn’t let you just keep paying,” Izzy tells him with a grin. “I’m pretty sure at least eighty percent of his customers are just trying to get his number.”

 

“Eighty percent of his customers probably don’t spend a hundred dollars on flowers in five days,” Clary giggles, giving Simon a wink.

 

“Funny, Fray. How many times did you visit Luke when he was working trying to see if you could spot the cute intern forensic girl?” Simon shoots back.

 

Clary stammers a bit, but she knows she’s caught. Izzy laughs even more, adding, “One of them was even at a murder scene!”

 

“Well,” Clary huffs, “I was _dying_ to get to know you.”

 

“That’s probably the most morbid pun I’ve heard in my life,” Simon says.

 

Izzy just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come :)


End file.
